Laszlo W. Kovic
Agent Laszlo "Whistler" Kovic (also known as Agent W.) is a CIA agent featured in Battlefield 3 and Battlefield 4. He along with Agent Gordon interrogated Sergeant Henry Blackburn over his actions during the War of 2014. He was later stationed in Shanghai six years later where he was temporarily assigned to Tombstone. Biography Battlefield 3 After Sergeant Blackburn was put in custody for killing his commanding officer, Captain Quinton Cole, two CIA agents, Whistler and Gordon, came in and interrogated him about a man named Solomon and his alleged plot to detonate a nuclear device in Times Square in order to trigger a war between Russia and the United States. After bringing in Blackburn's squadmate, David Montes, to incriminate Blackburn, he received a call about a hijacked subway train, leaving the office. Blackburn managed to coordinate an escape with Montes' help, incapacitating Whistler and an armed guard in the process. Battlefield 4 Stationed in Shanghai Kovic was stationed in Shanghai during the assassination of Jin Jié. He was tasked with protecting two VIPs, Hannah and her husband. Tombstone later came to ensure the group was extracted safely via helicopter to the [[USS Valkyrie|USS Valkyrie]] and was successful in doing so. South China Sea The Valkyrie discovered the critically damaged [[USS Titan|USS Titan]], Kovic was made the temporary squad leader of Tombstone. The squad was then ordered to board the doomed ship in search of intel and survivors. Though successful in obtaining the intel and returning to the Valkyrie, an enemy helicopter launched a missile at the squad, striking next to Kovic, fatally wounding him with shrapnel. Before his death, he reinstated Recker as the leader of Tombstone. His body was last seen on the flight deck of the Valkyrie. Countdown to War Kovic was leading a joint US-Chinese mission at the North Korean border. Things quickly went for the worst when the US forces are massacred and the Chinese guides flee. Kovic was the only survivor. On his return to base in Shanghai, his superiors in the CIA are suspicious of his miraculous return. But Kovic is looking for payback. Personality Kovic spends much of the interrogation antagonizing Blackburn, and could be considered the bad cop—a reverse to Gordon's calm good cop attitude. He has an impatient and mistrusting attitude towards others. He called many of Blackburn's explanations nonsense and baseless, as a result. He also expressed this attitude towards Tombstone Squad in Shanghai, when they arrived later than expected and crashed their transport. Kovic is also seen to be very aggressive; such as when he got physical with both Blackburn and Recker; and had numerous arguments with Irish. Kovic is divorced by his unnamed ex-wife; in Battlefield 4: Countdown to War, the reader learns that Louise was Kovic's girlfriend until her death. It is also implied that he had a romantic relationship with Hannah after Louise's death. Gallery Agent Whistler (M10).jpg|Kovic during Blackburn's interrogation Angry_Sea_3.jpg|Kovic firing at Chinese forces aboard the USS Titan Trivia *Outside of cutscenes, he appears during a Quick Time Event in The Great Destroyer. In the event, Blackburn has to knock out Whistler by slamming his head on the table, and then incapacitate an armed guard with the legs of the table. Failing to respond to the quick-time event for Whistler results in him slamming Blackburn's head on the table repeatedly. *His name is only mentioned in a loading screen tip for The Great Destroyer. In the credits, he is only referred to as "Agent W." The same also happens for Gordon (Agent G). He is later revealed to be Laszlo Kovic in Battlefield 4: Countdown to War and reappears using the name in Battlefield 4. *He fought in the Bosnian War according to the cutscene before Kaffarov. There, he got his friends killed by a rocket attack due to them not being warned about it by their commanding officer, who was sleeping at the time. *When he appears to confront Blackburn and Montes in The Great Destroyer with the unnamed agent, his hair color changes notably, turning more white. *According to the file read by his interrogator in Battlefield 4: Countdown to War, he flunked out of secondary school in Detroit. References ru:Уистлерes:Agente Whistler Category:Battlefield 3 Category:Characters of Battlefield 3 Category:Characters Category:Characters of Battlefield 4 Category:Characters of Countdown To War